


Succubus Blues

by paraboxx



Series: Succubus Blues [1]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters
Genre: Breast Play, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Magic, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychic Abilities, Seduction, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboxx/pseuds/paraboxx
Summary: Morrigan's latest trip to the human world leads her to quite an interesting target.  Who is this girl, anyway?  Why is she so pent up?  ...and is she as tasty as she looks...?Based loosely on someveryold fanart, linked inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am officially overindulging my obsession.
> 
> First off, the inspiration. It's a hentai pic of these two by Mine, which you can find [here](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/47273). I found this a long, long time ago, and I've thought about writing a fic for it before; this time I just went ahead and did it. (I really shouldn't have...but _somebody_ convinced me to get it out of my head. _You_ know who you are.) Like most of my stories, though, this didn't go the way I planned at all, and it barely relates to the picture at this point. Hopefully you won't mind. :)
> 
> I wrote too damn much again, so I split this into two chapters. The first chapter's all buildup, the second starts right at the smut. Feel free to skip ahead if you want, but you'll miss some minor story beats, and the intro has its moments too. There's also a nickname used here (you'll know it when you see it). I am aware that stupid nicknames can be a _huge_ turnoff, so I've actually created a workskin that toggles this one on or off. Don't like the nickname, hide the workskin. Simple!
> 
> And yes, this title _is_ a reference! If you already know what it's for, you win the internet. Congrats!
> 
> See you at the end...!

Morrigan Aensland was bored.

That could work as a summary of her life, actually. The title of her autobiography. The adopted daughter of King Belial, she had taken the throne as Queen of the Makai upon his death...but she had never wanted it. She didn't want to rule over demons; demons were no fun at all. She'd eventually, grudgingly, accepted her role - but she still got out to the human world more than her chancellors would like. The human world was where the action was.

 _Humans_ were fun.

 _Or at least, they usually are,_ Morrigan mused with a sigh, as she flew through the city once more. Big cities like this were usually havens of hedonism, playpens of pleasure...and drowning in hormones. But apparently, Southtown was the exception. Seemed like everyone here was either committing crimes, fleeing crime, _fighting_ crime - or just fighting for the hell of it. Morrigan loved a good tussle herself, but come _on_. Wasn't there anyone in this town that just wanted _sex_??

Then, suddenly, she caught a hint in the air that told her _yes_ , there was.

Lust. Arousal. Desire. She could only feel it faintly...but it seemed very far away, as if it would be a whole lot stronger up close. Greedily she followed it, winging miles across the city as she trailed it block after block. It led her away from both the high-class hotels _and_ the dive bars; she'd been looking for love in all the wrong places.

Soon enough she'd found it, coming from a _mid_ -class hotel near the edge of the city. And ohhh, yes...it was _much_ stronger here. Morrigan breathed deep, savoring it, wrapping it around herself like a blanket. Then she flew down a bit closer and extended her mind's eye, getting a closer look at her prey...

* * *

She stood stock still as the elevator door opened, letting her out on the third floor. She hopped out quickly - but no, that was too much; she had to stand still a moment, shivering, before she could move again. She marched slowly and stiffly down the hall, towards the room at the end that felt about a mile away. Finally she made it; she lifted a trembling hand to the doorknob, slid the card through the lock, crept into the room, and leaned back on the door to close it.

Then she slid down it with an enormous sigh, her hand flying into her pants.

Athena Asamiya was horny.

Why?? _Why_ did she still feel like this?? It had been a week, at least, since she'd seen the man...but she could remember him like yesterday. Slicked hair...broad shoulders...abs that showed right through his shirt. A suave leather jacket (in _green_ of all colors), stylish sunglasses, rugged blue jeans - and, of course, the bulge inside them. He'd looked sexier than Kyo and Iori combined...but that wasn't what had done it.

She'd found him backstage at a two-day concert, states ago in the tour. She'd been talking to a bandmate when a group of men walked past, roadies for one of the other acts. She'd seen him at the edge of her vision, turned, and had the world narrow down to him in front of her eyes. He'd caught her staring and angled toward her with a smile, going a couple yards out of his way. When he'd reached her, he'd shifted the box he was carrying to one hand, reached over with the other...and traced his finger up her neck, all the way to the end of her chin.

And then he'd left, ignoring the shouted protests of her bandmate. It was technically sexual harrassment, after all...but good _lord_ did she not care.

Had she really never been touched so intimately? Surely not, she'd had _sex_ before...but it certainly _felt_ like it. Either way, it had unlocked a torrent of hormones inside her, flooding her...drowning her. It'd been so strong she'd immediately excused herself, run to the nearest bathroom, and fucked herself until she'd screamed. That had gotten her through her set at the concert, at least...but by nightfall, it was back.

The next day Athena had looked for him, but never found him. Then, when they changed venues, the lineup changed as well, and her chances of finding him dropped to nil. So she'd tried to put him out of her mind...but she couldn't. Soon others had joined him in there, taking up all her attention. High school friends she hadn't seen in years...other musicians she had completely forgotten about...Kyo...Iori...even Sie. She was _very_ glad he hadn't gone on this tour, in fact, or she'd have ruined their friendship days ago.

Since she couldn't do it with _them_ , she had done it to herself. Every night, just like she was doing now. But it wasn't enough. No matter how long she did it or how many times she came, the next morning the feelings were back and stronger than ever. She believed now that she wouldn't get rid of this problem, this... _disease_ , until somebody _else_ touched her. She was thinking of turning to other measures, in fact.

...in _fact_ , as her reverie ended, she found herself typing "escort service" into her phone with her free hand.

 _No, no, NO!_ the psychic screamed at herself, tossing the thing to the floor. She was a warrior, dammit; she was a Soldier. She needed to be stronger than this! What she really needed to do was go into her mind again, to make _sure_ this was just years of pent-up frustration and not some kind of attack. Yes. She would do that, she told herself.

Tomorrow. ...sometime. ...when she wasn't too turned on to think straight.

But there was one thing, she realized, she _could_ do tonight: abstain. Of course, she _wanted_ an orgasm, wanted it like she wanted air to breathe...but she'd just go to bed soon after. So what would it get her? About fifteen minutes of relief, followed by waking up back in hell? On the other hand, maybe if she resisted the urge, it would ease up on its own. Then she could _really_ investigate the problem.

...and if the urge had gotten worse instead, she'd just find a damn escort service.

Reluctantly, Athena withdrew her hand from herself. She groaned in disappointment, but only a little; she hadn't been paying enough attention to get close. She cleaned herself up, then went through her nightly routine, making the same stiff motions she had outside. Finally she laid down, settling in for what she knew would be a long night...

* * *

_It's a woman!_ Morrigan kept thinking, chuckling every time. Not even that, really - just a girl, the kind of pure, naive soul she'd normally need _weeks_ to win over. Yet she had a kind of desperation the succubus had only seen in men; either someone had enchanted her or she hadn't gotten laid in _years_. Whichever it was, it was quite a gift: the girl looked so cute, bright and vibrant her life force was _sure_ to be a treat.

She flew closer to the room's window, considering her approach. Of course with _this_ one, she could probably break through the glass, land on her and start touching her; she'd likely get with the program soon enough. But that was a little too _evil_ for her tastes, and risky besides. Far better to seduce her...but how? Would she even accept a woman? Of course, if it came to it, she could enchant her herself - but some people noticed that. And something told her she'd need the element of surprise here.

She finally decided to pose as a next door neighbor, ask to use the phone and then barge in for a chat. She started flying down to the entrance, so she could meet her at the door...but as she passed by her window, she found something she'd never expected.

Were those... _wards_?

 _...she's a PSYCHIC!_ Morrigan realized, squealing in delight. Either that or a magician, but these wards felt psionic in nature; she should know - she was a little bit of both. Psychics were _always_ fun. For one thing, they were a challenge: most of them could read her mind, some of them could tinker with it, and a few could sense her demonic nature just by being near her. She had to put on the charm _and_ keep up her guard, altering her defenses according to whatever power she found next.

More importantly, they always had _plenty_ of life force...and it was _delicious_.

Still grinning, she took a closer look at the wards, taking care not to move directly outside the window. The psychic knew her stuff: they prevented assaults from both demons _and_ angels, the forces of evil _and_ good. Unfortunately, they were also outdated, based off of patterns made long ago and used endlessly over the years. (Whoever helped her learn them must've seen a few decades.) She had known their weakness for quite a while now...and she also knew how to exploit it.

Laughing out loud, she flew up towards the heavens, a new plan forming almost immediately...

* * *

Athena was considering whether she'd need to cuff her hands to her headboard when she heard it.

A distant scream, coming from outside. A _very_ distant scream...but seemingly coming from _above_ her. She had just gotten out of bed and started for the window when a terrifying crash sounded from right outside it. After a startled yelp, she raced over, tore open the curtain - and found a woman hanging perilously from the windowsill outside.

"Hold on!!" she called down as the woman cried for help. Athena couldn't see much of her from this angle, but what she _could_ see was surprising. Not only did the woman have green hair (not that she could call anybody's hair color weird), but her hands had actually dug into the bricks, chipping and gouging away pieces here and there. Either she'd had a very long fall - and now had very broken fingers - or she was ridiculously strong.

Neither fact slowed Athena down for a heartbeat. She immediately clasped the woman's upper arms and pulled, her forearms glowing as she used her powers to enhance her strength. She steadily tugged the woman upward until she managed to support herself, pushing her hands down on the sill to lift herself halfway above it. Her head now level with Athena's, she looked at her with a grateful smile and striking hazel eyes.

"Can I come in?" the woman joked, even as she shook with fear.

"Of course! Get in here, hurry!" Athena urged. She reached through the woman's underarms and grabbed her, hoisting her up and over the windowsill. The woman put her arms around her savior's neck as she passed through, entering the room with little difficulty. (And no reaction from the wards.)

Landing, however, was another story. When Athena put her down on her feet, instead of planting them she started to step forward. Startled, Athena lost her balance and fell backwards, still holding onto her. They ended up on the ground in a heap, the woman on top of her - and lined up _just_ wrong, so that their crotches pressed together.

Athena couldn't quite stifle a groan. _Damnit,_ she cursed to herself. _And I'd actually forgotten about it for fifteen seconds..._

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" her new guest gasped, her face going beet red in an instant. She rolled off her, but kneeled over her, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Athena lied. The woman took her hand and helped her up, and they stood next to each other awkwardly. She was tall, statuesque even; her mane of emerald hair was long, straight and gorgeous. She wore an elegant silk lavender nightgown, making Athena feel severely underdressed in her loose pajamas. The thing was sheer enough, though, that she could see the woman's body outline through it. She immediately wondered what it would feel like to wear that nightgown, to be meeting someone in it, to meet _him_...

"...how about you? Are you okay?" the psychic asked, shaking her head. "And what about your hands?"

"What do you mean?"

"They dug into the bricks outside," she pointed out. "Didn't it hurt?"

( _Observant,_ Morrigan noted.)

"...no, actually," her guest replied, sounding a little dumbfounded herself. "It seems like it would, huh? But they're fine, really." She held up her hands and flexed her fingers smoothly. "Weak bricks, I guess."

"I guess," Athena said skeptically. She did a quick psychic scan of the woman, though, just in case.

(Morrigan felt the psionic sensors as they ran over her. They were feather-light for now, but had great power behind them; they'd see her true nature in a flash if the girl turned up the juice. _Time for a distraction._ )

The green-haired beauty shook her head, grinning. "Never mind that - you saved my life! Thank you _so much_ ," she gushed. She wrapped up her savior in a warm, tight hug. "How can I ever repay you...?"

"It's...it's nothing, really," Athena choked out, her body screaming from the contact. She tried to wriggle out of it for a second, but that just made things worse.

Finally, the woman pulled back, but still kept her arms around her neck. "I'm Morrigan," she introduced herself.

"Athena," the girl replied, looking up at her and forcing a smile. "So what happened out there?"

"It was a silly accident," Morrigan admitted. "I was sitting on my _own_ windowsill upstairs, and...I fell out."

"...why were you sitting in an open window?" the girl asked, her eyebrow raised.

The woman chuckled. "Oh, I was trying to look sexy for my girlfriend," she said airily.

The world narrowed down to her in front of Athena's eyes.

"Wha...your, you're...uh... _huh_?" she stammered, suddenly _very_ aware of Morri gan's arms.

( _Bingo._ )

"Well, we'd come up here for a little getaway, you know. Just the two of us?" said Morrigan, smirking. "We _were_ just watching a movie on the couch, but then Lily got the wild idea to put on a porno, and we saw the girls kissing, and, well...one thing led to another..."

By now Athena had stopped moving, nearly stopped breathing. _That's right...girls can do that with girls, too,_ she thought dimly, her head swimming.

"But then I reached over to pour us some drinks, and we were out of ice," Morrigan went on. "Lily ran off to go get some, and since we were in the _mood_ by then, I decided to change into this." She indicated the gown by tracing her fingers along it; Athena's eyes followed their every move. "Then I noticed the window was open, and it was windy out. Well Lily says she _loves_ to see my hair blowing in the breeze, my clothes rippling around my body..."

She could see Morrigan's hair blowing in the breeze, her clothes rippling around her body.

"So I sat on the sill and, well, you know the rest," the woman said sheepishly. But then she gasped. "Oh, no - Lily! If she's back by now, she'll be worried sick!" Her hands _finally_ left Athena's shoulders and went for her pockets - but she no longer had any. Instead she just ended up patting her nightgown randomly, showing off her thighs even better than before.

" _Damn_ , my phone's still upstairs," Morrigan muttered. She took Athena's hands and gave her a pleading look. "Can I use yours for a second? It won't take long, I promise."

Athena shuddered and blinked. "Oh...uh, sure," she said, nodding rapidly. "It's over there." She pointed at it on the floor, not bothering to explain why it was there.

"Thanks again!" her guest said cheerily. As she bounded over to it, Athena took a few slow steps backward and wound up stumbling onto her bed, falling to a sitting position. What in the world had come _over_ her!? She'd gone from a naive heterosexual to a raging lesbian in the space of ten seconds! Was this... _thing_ consuming her really that powerful?? ...or...had this been in her all along...?

Meanwhile, Morrigan had retrieved her new companion's phone. She picked it up, looked at it - and her eyes went wide.

( _Oh, this is TOO perfect._ )

"'Escort serv'?" she asked curiously.

Athena literally screamed.

" _No!! Don't look at that!!_ " she cried, scrambling off the bed and snatching the phone from the woman's hand. "How did you find that!? Why were you _looking_ \- "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Morrigan broke in, holding up her hands. "It was onscreen when I got it, I swear!"

"...oh," Athena mumbled. That made sense, actually. Her cheeks a deep shade of crimson, she backed out of the browser and pulled up the phone's dialer. "Here, you can use it now."

"Thank you," Morrigan said cautiously, taking it. (She would've _loved_ to press the issue, but that was quite a reaction; safest to stick to the plan for now.) She dialed the number (to her own cell) and put the phone up to her ear as Athena sat back down on the bed, trembling for several different reasons.

"Hey, Lily, it's Morrigan. Yeah, I'm okay. ...I, uh, kinda fell out the window." She cringed and moved the phone away from her ear for a second. "Calm down, Lily! I'm fine, really! I was saved by a _beautiful_ young woman from one of the floors beneath us. I'm with her now."

_Beautiful...?_

"...well, I was trying to look sexy for you, and... Yep. That's what I'm wearing alright." Now she frowned. "No, I don't think you need to come _down_ here..."

_Come down here...?_

"Because I can probably borrow a robe from this girl to come back with. She's so _friendly_ , and _sweet_ , and..." She stopped, snorted, and looked at Athena with a smirk. "No, she does _not_ want to _join in_."

"Oh god," Athena whispered, (seemingly) unnoticed by her guest.

"Listen, Lily, I - no, I - I mean I can...ugh, _fine_ ," Morrigan caved in, rolling her eyes. "I'll wait down here for you then. We're in room number, uh..." She looked a question to Athena.

"731," she said in monotone, dimly aware she had just turned a corner.

"731. ...okay. Yeah, we'll be here. ... _no_ , you do _not_ need to bring anything, just the robe. Yeah. Okay, bye." She ended the call, then turned back to her host. "Sorry about that. She can be a little...uh..."

(Morrigan had to stop herself, almost laughing. The girl was shaking like a leaf, hunched over and staring at nothing, her hands on her thighs and pointed inward towards her crotch. _Get a hold of yourself, child! You're making this too easy...!_ )

"Athena, are you alright?" Morrigan asked innocently.

"...huh? Oh, uh...yeah," Athena replied, giving her a nervous chuckle and a weak smile. "I'm just...distracted, that's all."

"Hmm." Morrigan sat next to her on the bed and gave her a mischievous smile. "This wouldn't have anything to do with an 'escort serv', would it...?"

"Oh, _please_ let's not talk about that," the girl groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Relax, cutie! It's okay! I'm not here to judge," her guest assured her, patting her thigh. "We all get the _urge_ sometimes. That's just one way to deal with it, not a _bad_ way." She chuckled. "I'm a little jealous you've got the money for it, to be honest."

"...just trying to be discreet," Athena mumbled. _Way, WAY more discreet than this._

"Of course," said Morrigan smoothly. There was an awkward pause. "So. Umm...what were you...going to call for...?"

"I don't have any idea," her host admitted, her cheeks flushing again. "I don't even know what they, uh, _have_. I've never done it before in my life."

"No, that's not what I meant," Morrigan told her, shaking her head. "I just meant, ah...guy or girl."

_...oh god._

"Guy. _Guy._ Definitely guy," Athena rushed out, though it wasn't definite at all at this point.

"Oh, ok," said Morrigan, nodding now. They stared silently in front of them for a few seconds. Then she gave her a sideways glance and smirked. "Are you _sure_...?"

"Yes! Yes," Athena insisted, looking at her and waving her hands frantically. "I, I don't swing that way..."

"I've seen you looking at me, Athena," the woman chuckled. "It's nothing to be _ashamed_ of. I mean, I'm in this outfit and all..."

"But - but, I've never - " the girl started to object.

"And it's been a long time for you, hasn't it?"

"...what?"

"You've been fidgeting this whole time, cutie. You must be pretty hard up."

"I haven't fidgeted _that_ often..." Athena protested, an eyebrow raised.

"You've probably had sex on your mind all night," Morrigan went on, not catching it. "Hehe...you might've even thought of taking matters into your own hands."

"...how did you...?"

But Athena didn't even finish the question. Something didn't seem quite right here; she needed to check this out. And so, bending her head and closing her eyes, she began to peek into the woman's mind.

(Her movements gave Morrigan just enough warning before the attack. At first she rallied her shields - but found she was totally outclassed. The psionic probe cut through them like tissue paper, even as she tried to strengthen them. The girl made it look so easy she might not have even realized they were there.

But Morrigan had taken on powerful psychics before. She had a backup plan, and it tended to work pretty well. She cast all other thoughts out of her head - and replaced them with the most erotic images of the two of them she could imagine. The psychic would see nothing of her true intentions; all she would see was what Morrigan could do to her...)

Athena entered Morrigan's mind without much effort; it might've taken a _bit_ longer than usual, but not so much that it worried her. When she saw what the woman was _really_ thinking, however, it did a whole lot more than that.

She saw them together, their lips locked, their legs intertwined.

She saw her bouncing on top of her, screaming her name.

Morrigan bent over in front of her, feasting on her pussy.

Herself curled into Morrigan's side, suckling her breast.

The two in the sixty-nine position, moaning into each others' lips.

Morrigan wrapped around her from behind, one hand mauling her tit and the other deep in her cunt, fucking her and _fucking_ her until...

_...oh, GOD..._

She came back to reality with a violent gasp. She leaned back on her hands, panting, as she stared wide-eyed at her guest, not realizing she was showing off the fresh stains on her pajamas. Morrigan hadn't been spying on her, she realized (mistakenly); Morrigan had been _guessing_. She'd been suggesting things, hoping to entice her into sex. She hadn't succeeded...but pictures were worth a thousand words.

"Is something wrong, cutie?" Morrigan asked.

"You...you..." Athena gasped, her heart beating like a drum.

"...oh. I guess you've figured it out." Her smile went from mischievous to sensual, her eyes from twinkling to lidded. "It's true, Athena. I _want_ you. I have since I fell on top of you."

"...you...I..."

"And I think you want me too," the seductress went on, putting her hand on Athena's thigh. The touch alone nearly made her scream, sending shockwaves through her body and straight back to her burning need. "Ever since I said I had a girlfriend, you've been thinking... 'What would it be like, to be with another woman...?'"

"But...but, Lily..."

"She won't mind," Morrigan assured her, shaking her head slowly. "She might want you too, in fact. She wondered if you'd want to join us." She leaned in smoothly, her face inches from Athena's now. "Maybe you still can..."

Athena moaned, her eyes closing, her head tilting upwards.

"But before that, we've got work to do," Morrigan breathed, her words hot on Athena's neck. "We've got to get you ready. We've got to get you _primed_." Then, directly into her ear, she whispered, "...I've got to make. You. _Mine._ "

"...oh, _god_...!!"

And with that Athena snapped, pouncing on Morrigan and forcing her tongue into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Athena felt, when Morrigan responded, was relief. Blessed, blessed relief. For the last week, her whole body had been on fire - but wherever Morrigan touched, the burns and aches melted away. Within seconds, she almost felt like _herself_ again...but before long, she began to feel something more.

" _Mmmmmmm,_ " she moaned into Morrigan's mouth, as the seductress worked her magic. She had _definitely_ never been touched like _this_. Her whole body felt like an erogenous zone, leaving her shivering from a stroke of the arm, a squeeze of the ribs or a simple caress of the cheek. Her own movements soon slowed, and then ceased altogether; when Morri gan rolled them over, Athena collapsed panting beneath her, ready to let her new lover do anything she wished.

Morrigan happily obliged, of course. She started by kissing her way up Athena's stomach, planting her lips down firmly so they'd be felt through the pajamas. Athena moaned softly with every press...then jerked and moaned _loudly_ when Morri gan got to bare flesh, trailing kisses over her collarbone and neck. And she outright yelped when the woman leaned up to her ear, licking along the ridges and nibbling on the lobe.

Soon she began to disrobe her, undoing the buttons of her pajamas one by one. But her eyes widened when the last four tore open by themselves, a couple of them popping off and flying across the room. When she stopped moving, Athena, still panting, briefly opened her eyes, looked up at her and nodded. Then she closed them and laid back again, hungry for more.

(Morrigan chuckled, and not just at the action itself. If she'd been a _regular_ woman, the shock of seeing psychic powers would've _completely_ killed the mood. Either Athena hadn't thought of that, or she was too far gone to care; Morrigan hoped it was the latter.)

She took hold of both halves of Athena's shirt and gently opened it. The girl was wearing nothing underneath, and her breasts were now fully exposed. A bit petite, but pleasantly full, and with mouthwatering nipples. "So pretty," Morrigan murmured, and a lazy smile crept across Athena's lips.

At first, though, her lover ignored them. Instead she played with the rest of the new flesh on display, licking, kissing and stroking Athena's sides, stomach and torso. It felt nice, of course, but the teasing began to build the pressure back up, and she started squirming and whimpering with every new touch. So she got to feel relief all over again when Morrigan's hands finally cupped her breasts...and it turned into pleasure even faster than before.

She began by circling along them with her thumbs, tracing from the inner bottoms to the outer tops and back again. Then she gently started to knead them, drawing more moans from the girl. Soon her whole hands were in on the action, caressing and playing with Athena's breasts as if they were her own. When Morrigan finally reached her nipples - both at the same time - she very nearly screamed.

Morrigan chuckled, her voice smooth as velvet. Then she climbed off Athena entirely, repositioning herself for something else. She waited until the girl opened her eyes, then took her breast into her mouth, fitting as much between her lips as she could while teasing the nipple with her tongue. Now Athena _did_ scream, and loudly, as the heat between her legs spiked.

The seductress was smarter than that, though. She kept suckling, but made things less intense, letting her lover enjoy the sensations without falling over the edge. After a moment she switched breasts, giving the other one the exact same treatment. By the time she was done, Athena was a soaked, exhausted mess, and her nipples were rock-hard nubs.

She still found the strength to widen her eyes, though, when Morrigan gripped the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

" _Ohhhhhh,_ " Athena groaned as Morrigan slowly pulled them off her, the fabric and her fingertips trailing fire wherever they touched. Eventually she had them balled up by Athena's feet, which was far enough. Morrigan had been _hoping_ for something underneath this time - and was delighted to find silk, pink underwear, a bit modest but not quite granny panties either.

"Wonderful," she purred happily. Athena didn't know what she was talking about, of course. But before she could ask, or even look up, the woman licked her, firmly and right on her clit - through the panties, that is.

" _AHHH - !!_ the girl cried, reflexively arching her back and nearly coming anyway. Morri gan waited for her to calm down before making her next move, though it wasn't a physical one.

"You taste _incredibly_ good," she told Athena, licking her lips. Athena half-moaned, half-chuckled, mortified but even more aroused...and somehow a little bit flattered.

Then Morrigan dove back in, spreading her lover's legs as she started licking the whole area. She never _quite_ brushed Athena's clit again, but she hit everywhere else, trying to lap up every bit of her juices but unable to keep up with the flow. It was a heavenly torture, one the psychic couldn't take for long...so she decided to do something about it.

Morrigan had moved back to the middle of her panties when they suddenly descended, exposing Athena's pussy _right_ before Morri gan's next lick. But she managed to catch herself, staring wide-eyed for a second and then chuckling again. "Ah ah ah," she scolded, actually pulling the underwear back up as Athena groaned in frustration. She punished her by licking her only through her panties for a while, and she knew she had to take it.

Finally Morrigan ended it, climbing back over her instead. Totally nude now - _when did that happen?_ she wondered - she leaned up on her hands, then bent down for another kiss. Athena opened her mouth at once, and Morri quickly slipped inside; she knew she was tasting _herself_ on that tongue, and she found it intoxicating. Then the woman eased down on top of her, and the feel of so much bare flesh against her own excited her in yet another way.

Soon Morrigan took things even further, as she started bucking her hips. It was another new sensation, and this one nearly swallowed the girl whole. Her own hips began to buck in response; before long they'd found a rhythm, sliding back and forth in time with each other. Their crotches weren't _quite_ touching, but that hardly mattered to Athena - not when Morri gan was mauling her tits with her hands, and fucking her mouth with her tongue.

The heat between her legs rose again, and quickly. Athena was almost, _almost_ there - had started seeing white around the edges of her eyes - when Morri gan suddenly slowed down, and within seconds had stopped completely.

"Oh-hoh-hoh, _no,_ " Athena moaned, hoping she wouldn't tease her too long this time. But Morrigan brought her right back into things by sliding her panties down her legs. Athena gasped again, then laid back and closed her eyes, quivering in anticipation of the woman's tongue inside her. But that wasn't what the woman had in mind at all.

The next thing Athena knew, Morrigan had moved behind her. She braced herself against the headboard, dragging Athena with her, then raised her into a sitting position. She removed her pajama top faster than Athena would've thought possible, leaving her just as naked as she was. Then, slowly...terribly...Morrigan wrapped herself around her, first with her legs and then with her arms.

 _Oh, god,_ Athena thought, her eyes widening into saucers. This was the last position she'd seen in Morri gan's thoughts - the one where she'd brought her over the edge. _This is it,_ she realized. _She's really going to do it._

Athena tensed up immediately, the anticipation almost unbearable. But Morrigan felt it and chuckled, guessing ( _knowing_ ) the reason. "Slow down, cutie," she whispered to Athena, again directly into her ear. "We're not done yet..."

She reached up and cupped the girl's left breast in her hand. She started kneading it again - but slowly this time, even gingerly. Athena found the sensations pleasant, even soothing, and she started to settle down a bit. She woke up again, though, when Morrigan's _other_ hand reached down to her pussy, cupping that as well.

"So _warm_ ," the seductress teased, as her captive writhed in her grasp. "I could stay here forever..."

"P-p-p- _please_ ," Athena forced out. "...please, finish it..."

"Oh, don't you worry about _that_ ," Morrigan purred. "But you need to relax again first. The more you do, the better it's going to be."

Reluctantly, Athena did as she was told - as much as she could, at least, with someone else touching such sensitive spots. Eventually she managed to refocus her thoughts, and Morrigan could feel it when most of the tension had left her. ( _Perfect,_ she thought hungrily. She was fully primed, now; it would all be over soon.)

The palm at Athena's pussy began massaging her folds, while the hand at her breast started kneading again. Athena tried to stay calm, but they quickly had her panting, and it didn't get easier when the palm became three fingers and the fingers at her breast reached her nipples. Just when she'd started to regain control, the dam broke entirely, as the middle finger at her opening slipped _inside_ it.

Athena yelped, her eyes wide, all thoughts of relaxation out the window. But this time, her new lover didn't slow down. The hand at her breast got more forceful, the finger in her pussy started moving; soon she'd lost herself in the rhythm once more, her hips squeezing and bucking in time with Morrigan's hand. Then the _other_ middle finger was in her, driving her further...until Morri gan surprised her by brushing her face against her own, clearly asking for a kiss. Almost tenderly she gave her one, and soon their tongues were dancing again, their mouths moving in sync with the woman's hands and the girl's hips.

The girl was starting to see white again...but Morrigan wanted _more_. She pulled away from her lips, both above and below - and then her _first_ two fingers, no longer held back at the sides, plunged deep into Athena's cunt. Athena howled long and loud, throwing her head back, as Morri breathed into her ear. "That's right, Athena. Let it all out. ...I want to hear you _scream_."

Athena happily obliged, crying out in time with every thrust of Morrigan's fingers. Each one seemed to drive deeper up her walls, stroke harder against her clit. As the rhythm increased, her cries became automatic, every fiber of her being singing with pleasure. Morrigan wrapped even tighter around her, one hand mauling her tit and the other deep in her cunt, fucking her and _fucking_ her until finally, explosively, _catastrophically_ , she came.

Athena screamed louder than she ever had in her life, her world becoming an ocean of white. Shockwaves ran through her again and again, each one hitting her like a whole new orgasm. Her juices streamed over Morrigan's hand, and Morrigan would've loved another taste...but instead she kept fucking her, more slowly now, drawing out Athena's climax for as long as possible. It lasted her nearly twenty seconds more...and then she finally collapsed, completely and utterly spent.

...incredibly spent.

 _Unbelievably_ spent.

And it seemed to be getting worse.

By the time Athena realized something was wrong, she had to fight just to open her eyes. When she did, she was shocked to discover her whole body glowing, energy flowing away from it - and into the woman wrapped around her. _...it's my life force,_ she realized in absolute horror. _This woman is stealing my life away._ She realized then that she had fallen into a terrible trap - and that it might be too late to get out of it.

Athena struggled with all her might, but got nowhere. She was too weak, could barely move, while her captor was getting stronger with every drop of energy she drained from her. Desperately she tried a psychic attack - but already, she'd lost the strength for that too. She was totally helpless, now...and yet the woman was _still_ trying to calm her, to make her _accept_ what was happening here.

"Shh, shh, shh... Don't fight it," she soothed. "It'll all be over soon."

 _...all...over...?_ Suddenly Athena understood where this was headed. Terrified, she renewed her struggles - but it was useless. She'd lost so much energy now that her captor barely felt them. Eventually she collapsed again, defeated...and knew that it really _was_ over. Her urges were going to cost her her life...and there was nothing she could do about it.

Already, darkness was closing in. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and only her weakness kept her from sobbing. She tried to say her prayers, but she couldn't remember them...couldn't even remember who she wanted to say them _to_. What was the other side like? Would it be this cold? Would she go to heaven? Hell? Limbo? Be reborn? Or would there be nothing at all...?

Her last thought was of her mother before she blacked out.

* * *

By then, Morrigan was already on her third orgasm.

 _So good...it's SO good,_ she thought over and over; it was almost the only thing she _could_ think. She leaned back against the headboard, her eyes closed, her smile dreamy, her grip getting stronger as her prey got weaker. The psychic's life force tasted better than any she'd ever had...and there was so _much_ of it, so much it seemed endless. Truly the girl was a rare treasure indeed, and Morrigan doubted she'd ever find another one like her.

Then Athena lost consciousness, and her energy started flowing faster. It hit Morrigan like a freight train, and she moaned and even spasmed as she came yet again. The best part was that it would only get better: when the girl finally perished, she would release her very _soul_ , right into Morrigan's arms. She was certain it would give her the best orgasm of her life...even though what she'd already felt had been so, _so_ good.

 _So_ good.

So good.

...too good.

It was _too_ good.

This was too good to give up.

Reluctantly, Morrigan cut off her pull, and the life stopped draining from Athena's body. She checked over the young woman; she was on the brink of death, but still salvageable. Given enough time, a human could recover from this...and because Athena was a psychic, she would recover faster than most. Hell, she was so strong she might be back to normal by morning.

The succubus's face curled into a deep, dark smile. She'd wanted that last rush, certainly...but this would be better. Once Athena regained her strength, Morrigan could drink from her _again_ , and again and again and again. All she'd have to do was convince the girl the tradeoff was worth it - and as hard as she'd come, she might be willing already.

That didn't mean Morrigan couldn't stack the deck, though. She could use her psionics to enter someone's mind, and she could use her magic to influence it. And if she used both, she could weave her spells directly into the brain...sometimes into the soul itself.

Of course, if she'd tried that with _this_ one, the powerful psychic would've crushed her like a grape. But at the moment she was nearly dead, and unconscious besides. She couldn't defend herself now, even if she could've tried. Right now Athena's mind was an open book, ready for Morrigan to write in whatever she wished.

Gleefully, she placed her fingers on the girl's temples and went to work, preparing her new plaything for the days ahead...

* * *

Contrary to Morrigan's belief, Athena didn't even _wake up_ until morning.

When she did, she absolutely could not move. Her muscles each seemed to weigh about a thousand pounds; just _trying_ to move them made her sleepy again. Dumbfounded, she tried to remember _why_ she couldn't move...and after a moment, it hit her.

_...I'm alive!!_

She would've laughed and jumped for joy if she could've. Right now the best she could manage was a tiny chuckle. It had all seemed so _final_ , looked so incredibly bleak...but, somehow, she'd been spared. She had stared Death in the face and come back from it; she might have to reevaluate some things, even.

But then it occurred to her to wonder _why_ she'd been spared.

Cautiously, Athena looked around, as much as her sluggish eyes would let her. She was still in her hotel room, the sunrise bright in her window. Nothing had been stolen, not a thing was out of place...except for two very important ones. First there was Athena herself, lying regally (but still naked) on her back in the bed, with her hands folded carefully across her chest. The other thing was what was in those hands: her phone, sitting unlocked on her home page at 8% battery.

 _Check your voicemail,_ said a sticky note attached to the side.

Easier said than done, of course. She could barely move her eyeballs; she doubted her _fingers_ would ever move _again_. But they did, eventually, as her strength slowly came back to her. It took her about twenty minutes to start her voicemail app, and another ten for her to press the new message's Play button.

It was a message that would change the course of her life, and she would keep it saved for the rest of it.

_"Good morning, Athena. I hope you're feeling better today._

_"By now, I'm sure you've realized I'm no ordinary woman. My full name is Morrigan Aensland , and I'm a kind of demon called a succubus. We seduce our targets, then drain their life force after sex. Your wards didn't work because you gave me permission to go through them, and you didn't sense my nature because I shielded it from you. I happen to know a few psionics myself._

_"I looked into your sex drive, and you may be relieved to know it was caused by an incubus, one of our male counterparts. He laid a spell on you, probably by touch, that pushed your libido to the breaking point. He saw you as a willing target, but couldn't take you at the time, so he used the spell to make sure you'd still be willing when he returned. But for whatever reason, he DIDN'T return...so it stuck. That curse would've lasted you the rest of your life, Athena. You can thank me for removing it later...and, of course, for letting you live._

_"You see, when a succubus captures her prey...that's it. We drain them completely; our life extends, and theirs is over. YOU, however, are something special. You just have SO much energy to GIVE, and it tastes so sweet I actually came more than you did. So I kept you alive; I just couldn't bear to let you go. ...because once you've recovered, we're going to do this again. In fact, we're going to be doing it a LOT._

_"Don't let it scare you, though. You may not want it NOW, but you will. I've cast a few spells of my own on you, and they'll start taking effect soon enough. Succubus magic can't be removed or even detected by humans, so don't bother trying to fight it. Just let it wash over you...change you...make you what it will. You'll have SO much more fun that way._

_"All right, I think that's everything. Take care of yourself, cutie; I'll be seeing you soon. ...VERY soon."_

And then, conveniently, the battery went dead.

Tears were already streaming down Athena's face, and now she broke into sobs. (Stifled, near-motionless sobs, but still.) It could be worse. She could be dead; she could be permanently aroused. Hell, the demon could've even taken her prisoner. But she'd still been pressed into service as some kind of _sex slave_ , and her life was no longer her own. Even her _mind_ wasn't, she realized, her sobs (slightly) intensifying. If she really couldn't do anything about those spells, who knew what kind of woman she'd become?

And yet for all that - for all the tears on her face, all the despair in her heart - she could feel herself _smiling_ , and she completely understood. It'd been the best orgasm of her life, after all...and who knew how good _they_ would become...?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, folks. I've seen this kind of story enough to know it's supposed to be a Bad End...but I just couldn't bear to let her go.
> 
> ...in fact, once I've recovered, I might be doing this again. :)
> 
> Until next time...!


End file.
